


In the Office

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up in James' office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Office

She straddled his lap, pushing him down into his chair. One of his hands tugged at her short hair as the other worked its way under her skirt. His fingers slipped inside her knickers and she moaned, lifting up to give him more room. She buried her face in his neck as his fingers dipped inside her.

She whimpered, wriggling in his lap and drawing a moan from him. His fingers never stopped moving as he captured her lips, swallowing her moans of pleasure. Pressing down onto them she came.

She smiled wickedly and slid to the floor. "Your turn."


End file.
